Final Fantasy VII Remake
| genre = Role-playing game | modes = Single player | ratings = TBA | platforms = PlayStation 4 }} Final Fantasy VII Remake is an upcoming remake of Final Fantasy VII, originally released for the PlayStation in 1997. The game is entirely remade, using the story and characters from the original, and will be released in parts. Each game in the project will have a volume of content comparable to a standalone Final Fantasy game. The disc version of the first game is a 2 Blu-Ray Disc set. The official title is Final Fantasy VII Remake to convey its status as a remake rather than a spin-off or sequel. The Remake is a reimagining of the original game that goes deeper into the world and characters. The game is being developed by Square Enix's Business Division 1, helmed by Yoshinori Kitase as producer (the original director of Final Fantasy VII) and Tetsuya Nomura as director (original character designer known as the director for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the Kingdom Hearts series). The remake was a surprise announcement made on on June 15 during E3 2015, after years of rumors and fan demand. The debut gameplay trailer was shown on December 5, 2015 during PlayStation Experience 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UWcBhdYlow. The first part of the project set to be released worldwide on March 3, 2020. It covers the events of Midgar from the original game. Gameplay Square Enix is aiming for a new take on classic concepts with an evolution of the ATB system that yields greater action with tactical control. The player can switch between party members on-the-fly and use a wide range of abilities and spells. The player can issue orders to the other characters, or leave them to AI. Switching to a different party member at the right time can make best use of their unique abilities. The Materia system can be used to tailor one's play style and abilities. The E3 2019 gameplay trailer shows Barret and Cloud take on the original game's first boss. To use their special abilities, the player must fill the ATB bar by using basic real-time attacks. When the ATB gauge is full, the player can enter special mode where time stands still allowing one to use a special ability. The player can also assign special commands to short-cut buttons. Various Limit Breaks return from the original as character-specific special attacks. In the gameplay demo Barret can hit far-away targets with his machine gun, and the party can take cover behind debris on the battlefield. Synopsis Setting Gaia is a technologically advanced planet dominated by humans, who are the only major sentient race other than a few nearly extinct species. The world is economically, militarily, and politically dominated by the powerful conglomerate of Shinra Electric Power Company, which profits from the use of Mako Reactors. The reactors siphon a special type of energy—called Mako—out of the planet and convert it into electricity, giving consumers access to technological comforts and innovations that ease and improve the quality of everyday life. One of the byproducts of the extraction and refinement of Mako energy is Materia, a concentrated form of Mako which allows the wielder to harness its magical properties. President Shinra leads his eponymous organization, and is the world's de facto ruler. Unbeknown to most of the world, Shinra's existence hides many atrocities and acts of despotism committed since its rise to power, including public manipulation, internal conflicts, and abuses of its authority, from morally questionable scientific experimentation, human rights abuses, unaddressed civil inequalities and issues, military and police scale oppression, and the denial of the detrimental results of Mako as a power source. in Midgar.]] Mako energy is drawn from the Lifestream, a flow of life-force beneath the planet's surface. All life originates from the Lifestream, and returns to it upon death, and the Lifestream is the sum of all the life that has ever and will ever live upon the planet. The process of extracting Mako energy drains the life of the planet to generate electricity. This can be seen in the Shinra's capital city of Midgar surrounded by a wasteland where plants barely grow. Characters The cast featured in the original Final Fantasy VII is said to return with all the same playable characters. Playable characters *'Cloud Strife': The main protagonist, introduced as a former member of SOLDIER now operating as a mercenary caught up in the actions of eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE. *'Barret Wallace': The leader of AVALANCHE, wields a gun on his right arm in place of his injured hand. Despite his brash and loud-mouthed personality, he is a caring person. *'Aerith Gainsborough': A kind-hearted flower girl who lives in the Midgar Slums, who has a mysterious past involving the Legend of the Cetra. *'Tifa Lockhart': A member of AVALANCHE and Cloud's childhood friend. She runs a pub called Seventh Heaven, which doubles as the rebel group's hideout, but has doubts regarding the methods being employed by the group. Other characters *[[Sephiroth|'Sephiroth']]: The main antagonist, and legendary supersoldier of Shinra Company, believed to have died five years ago and is on antagonistic terms with Cloud. * [[President Shinra|'President Shinra']]: The president of Shinra Company, who cares more about money than the fate of the Planet's Mako energy draining. * [[Heidegger|'Heidegger']]: President Shinra's assistant who gives reports to his president. * [[Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)|'Biggs']]: A member of AVALANCHE who likes to help. * [[Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)|'Wedge']]: A member of AVALANCHE who dreams of being more than a cowardly sidekick. * [[Jessie (Final Fantasy VII)|'Jessie']]: A member of AVALANCHE who is an expert on bombs. * [[Marlene Wallace|'Marlene Wallace']]: Barret's kind-hearted daughter who cares for her father and his friends. Story The story is expected to follow the original closely. The first gameplay trailer shows scenes faithfully recreating AVALANCHE's bombing mission on the Sector 1 Reactor. Trailers have also shown that the game will expand on the stories in new ways, such as a scene in which Tifa expresses doubts regarding AVALANCHE's methods and Cloud experiencing a vision of Sephiroth. Music Nobuo Uematsu will return for the remake. The music featured for the the trailer shown at PlayStation Experience 2015 was the Distant Worlds orchestrated rendition of the "Opening - Bombing Mission" played. Development Release The game is planned for release in multiple parts, as a remake of Final Fantasy VII would not fit into a single release. Was the team to dedicate to a single release, the content would need to be cut, so rather than remake the game as a full volume, it was decided to do it in parts. The parts will be full-sized games with the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' trilogy cited as the base model, each part being the scale of one game from the XIII series. The first installment will be released on two blu-ray discs. Packaging artwork VII_Remake_boxart_1.png VII_Remake_boxart_2.png VII_Remake_boxart_3.png Production credits Voice cast Gallery ;Artworks FFVII_Remake_Key_Visual.png|Visual Art from January 31st, 2017 FFVIIR_Concert_releasedate_BIGGER_june2019.jpg|Concert Poster release date ;Screenshots FF7 Remake Cloud & Barret.jpg Withered-Flowers-FFVII-Remake.png|Aerith's lily and a black feather. Playing_as_Cloud.jpg|Gameplay. Escape_in_Midgar.jpg|Escape in Midgar. Midgar-FFVII-Remake.png|Midgar Highway. Midgar-Slums-FFVII-Remake.png|Midgar Slums. VII Remake Barret talking to wedge.png|Barret Wallace. VII Remake Coud and Wedge.png|Cloud Strife and Wedge. Cloud_and_Tifa_E3_2019_VII_Remake.png|Cloud and Tifa Sephiroth_E3_2019_VII_Remake.png|Sephiroth Jessie-and-Biggs-FFVIIRemake.png|Jessie and Biggs. Guard_Scorpion_boss_vii_remake.jpeg|Gamplay at Monaco Anime Game International Conferences 2017 event. Hiding_from_shinra_troops.jpeg|Hiding from Shinra troops. Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith.jpg|Aerith Gainsborough in State of Play trailer Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Barret Battle.jpg|Barret in battle in State of Play trailer Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Aps.jpg|Aps Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play MPs.jpg|MPs Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Custom Sweeper.jpg|Custom Sweeper FFVIIR Aerith LB.png|Aerith in battle. FFVIIR Cloud Makou Reactor 1.png|Cloud at the Mako Reactor No.1. FFVIIR_gameplay_June2019_05.jpg| FFVIIR_gameplay_June2019_03.jpg| FFVIIR_exploration_June2019_01.jpg| Merchandise BusterSword_Lifestream.png|Un-released image designed by Hidemi Matsuzuka FF7R_Merch_Totebag.jpg|Tote Bag designed by Hidemi Matsuzuka FF7R_SephirothShirt01.jpg|Sephiroth shirt designed by Hidemi Matsuzuka Sephiroth FF7RShirt.png|Sephiroth shirt designed by Hidemi Matsuzuka External links *Official site *Final Fantasy VII Remake on Wikipedia References pt-br:Final Fantasy VII Remake es:Final Fantasy VII Remake Category:Final Fantasy VII Remake Category:Games in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII